In the scope of the practical application of the invention, recreational games of chance are known to include an automatic whirling device that can mix and identify balls, comprising a frame provided with means for holding a drum, within which there is introduced a plurality of balls, provided with a central rotating shaft provided with means for driving the drum, and in which blades are established in the radial direction for mixing the balls, such that the mentioned drum incorporates a hole for translational movement located on the perpendicular bisector of the axis of rotation of the drum associated with a mechanism or assembly for displaying-collecting the balls, suitable for being fixed to the drum in the area of said hole, having a display basket outside the drum the opening of which faces the mentioned hole and is suitable for collecting a ball from the drum when said basket, and accordingly the drum, reach the lowermost position, such that opposite said lowermost point the game has means for reading the ball for the identification thereof and then returning it to the drum.
The existence of the mentioned shaft in the middle area of the drum makes it an obstacle for mixing the balls, which negatively affects their mixing.
It has experimentally been found that when the basket is located at its uppermost point, the balls, which can be seen at all times, that are located on the sides of the drum have very few chances of falling into the basket and therefore be winning balls, such that the player will never bet on these balls, the probabilities of game success increasing against the “theoretical” probabilities for which said game was designed, with the subsequent negative effect this entails.
Similarly, it has been experimentally found that after a long use period such drums can have mechanical problems, such as the pins linking the main shaft with the shaft of the drive system breaking, such that the mentioned shaft, and accordingly the drum, must be disassembled to replace said pin, which is clearly undesirable, difficult and complicated work.